With shrinking transistor size and more functionality incorporated into microelectronic devices, die to package substrate interconnect geometries will also need to be reduced. Currently, the die is connected to the package substrate using a solder joint connection commonly referred to as a flip-chip connection. Traditional flip chip processes become increasingly complex as bump pitch reduces because of the difficulty in under filling the space between the flip chip bumps.